


Fictober drabble #26

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Devotion, Drabble, Evidence, F/M, Fictober 2018, Introspection, Love, Not Beta Read, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”





	Fictober drabble #26

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

My past loves were different. Each in his own way, neither Justin nor Mark ever let me doubt his passion from the moment he confessed it. They showed me daily, until they couldn’t. 

With this man, though … a single metaphorical declaration, all those years ago now, and somehow I’m supposed to trust that his feelings are as real today as ever. 

He isn’t free to remind me, because I’m not free to hear it. One might well wonder if it still exists, or ever did. 

A scientist, however, understands these things. After all, one cannot see gravity. Only its effects. 


End file.
